tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryūko Shirokami
Ryuuko Shirokami (白神 竜子, Shirokami Ryūko), also known as Ryuuko Izayoi (十六夜 竜子, Izayoi Ryūko), is one of five living Magicians that has attained the ability to utilize True Magic. Profile Background Ryuuko is part of the little known Shirokami family. During her younger years, Ryuuko was subjected to the isolation that the family had imposed on itself due to the wishes of their family head who had held the Fourth Magic at the time. In this situation, Ryuuko grew up in solitude within the confines of her room, only interacting with family members and being tutored as the successor of the Fourth Magic as she was the only child capable of doing so within the family. Because of this, Ryuuko holds herself in high regard due to being able to cope with the copious amounts of pressure that she was forced to bear at a young age. Early Years Ryuuko was made clear of her role in the Shirokami family as the successor to the Fourth Magic as soon as she was capable of basic literacy and speech which had led to her immediate confinement in a room specially prepared for her. If it could be said that the Shirokami family had isolated themselves from the world, then Ryuuko was certainly isolated from the universe itself. In her room, there were no windows or anything that would distract her from the plethora of reading materials littering the space within. If she wanted something, it would be brought to her. If she wanted to know something, it would be taught to her. In this way, the Shirokami family had satisfied her every need provided that those needs did not divert her attention from her ultimate goal of gleaning a thorough understanding of Magecraft and the Fourth Magic in preparation to inherit it. However, at the tender age of twelve, Ryuuko was made to inherit the Fourth Magic due to the sudden passing of the former family head, elevating Ryuuko to the position despite her young age. Since she had neither worldly knowledge nor experience as the only things she had studied were Magecraft and the Fourth Magic, she was finally released from her cage and made to join the Mage's Association while a stand-in took the reins of the Shirokami family until she was more knowledgeable and able to make informed decisions for the family. Joining the Mage's Association After being given rudimentary lessons in English, Ryuuko was sent to London in order to join the Mage's Association in the hopes of furthering her knowledge of the outside world as well as interact with other practitioners of Magecraft to further expand her knowledge and development since her knowledge, despite being expansive, was purely theoretical. Once she had arrived at the Clock Tower, Ryuuko not only caused a stir in the Department of Universal Research, which she was a student of, but also sparked a major conflict with a member of the Barthomeloi family which would echo across the halls of the Clock Tower for the entire duration of her stay. Although the reports ranged from merely the butting of heads between two talented Magi to a destructive conflict that had the potential to shake the very foundation of the Clock Tower, the truth of the matter is that the conflict was no more than an unfortunate dispute that slowly grew into a friendly rivalry. After several competitive as well as collaborative events Ryuuko had attained the rank of "Grand" at the age of fourteen. Upon graduation, Ryuuko had wished to receive the highest colored title of "Blue", but instead, that title was bestowed upon her rival. In actuality, the Clock Tower had seen fit to create a new colored title of "White" which was promptly awarded to her with its merits being equal to that of "Blue". Because of this event, she began to be called "White Hyacinth" due to the relationship between her and her rival as well as the equal standings of both colored titles. Escaping the Mage's Association After graduation, Ryuuko continued aiding the Clock Tower in various research projects; however, because the situation became slightly problematic due to various events that she did not appreciate, namely her seclusion to her research facilities, Ryuuko had announced her departure from the Mage's Association and went to pursue her own goals. However, this had triggered the event of the Mage's Association bestowing a Sealing Designation upon her. For the period of a year, she was relentlessly hunted down by various Enforcers before the Observatory deemed her too dangerous to pursue any further and decreed that she only be placed under surveillance. Appearance Ryuuko possesses an almost unearthly beauty that can be described as simultaneously eerily inhuman and the pinnacle of human beauty. With her pale skin, straight black hair, and crimson eyes, she can be said to be the epitome of a traditional Japanese beauty. At home, she wears a short-sleeved white shirt and sky blue athletic shorts. While outside, she usually wears a short-sleeved black shirt coupled with red plaid overalls as she deems the outfit to be the most "inconspicuous", choosing her style of dress in an attempt to ward off admirers. Personality Ryuuko is a very rational and methodical individual who absolutely abhors things that she cannot understand through logical reasoning. She is the type of girl to prefer spending the night at home reading a thesis rather than go out and socialize; however, that is not to say that she is incapable of socializing. Instead, she feels that socializing merely for the sake of socializing is an utter waste of time and such time could have been devoted to furthering her research and personal abilities. Ryuuko can be quite headstrong and determined whenever she has envisioned a goal in her mind or decided to do something as she always follows through on her promises and decisions regardless of how insignificant they may seem. It can be said that it was due to this trait of hers that she had managed to master her unwieldy Magic. Ryuuko has quite the complex about her height and breast size despite her attractive looks and will not hesitate to mete out physical judgment to those that provide comments on such aspects of her appearance, leading to surprising reactions for those used to her calm and rational demeanor. Role A Warm Gust in Autumn Abilities Ryuuko is a Magician who is also considered to be among the most powerful users of Magecraft, possessing both knowledge and skill well beyond her years. As the heir apparent of the Shirokami family, Ryuuko possesses the Silver Tongue Usurper Magic Circuits which allow her to utilize Magecraft in rapid manners that not even High-Speed Incantation can achieve. In terms of physical capabilities, Ryuuko is by no means physically powerful; however, she is a natural master of Breathing and Walking as well as several martial arts, allowing her to use speed and superior technique to lower the offset of physical strength against an opponent much stronger than her. Physical Abilities * Martial Arts: Ryuuko has reached the level of dan ''(段) in '''Shodokan Aikido' (昭道館合気道, Shodokan Aikido) and earned her hakama (袴, hakama), making her a qualified master of the style. Furthermore she has achieved the level of first dan'' (初段, ''shodan)'' in '''Kyokushin Karate' (極真, Kyokushin) as well as completed the famed "100 man kumite" (百人組手, hyakunin kumite) in the span of a single day. * Breathing and Walking: As the heir apparent to the Shirokami family, Ryuuko was born with the "proper way of breathing and walking" which has allowed her to utilize her body as well as her presence in ways beyond that of others her age. Furthermore, as a member of the Shirokami family and inheritor of the family's Magic Crest, Ryuuko's Breathing and Walking details a process that takes in or releases the empirical World instead of the gods, using the technique to connect her inner world with the outer world far more efficiently than those who depend on the gods. * Genius Intellect: Ryuuko possesses panmnesia and is capable of memorizing all stimuli that she is exposed to, allowing her to perceive and be aware of things that others may overlook as insignificant details. She is well-versed in various subjects pertaining to Magecraft and is able to predict the nature of a Magecraft in its beginning stages merely by sensing the flow and usage of Mana around the casting Magus. Magecraft * Atheistic Apocrypha: With Atheism as a Thaumaturgical Foundation, the signature magic of the Shirokami family exists only to slay the gods and those with a lineage coming from them. In order for her to utilize Magecraft from the style of Thaumaturgy known as "Atheistic Apocrypha", Ryuuko must first activate the Magecraft with a command which will cause her Magic Crest to appear around her head ironically as if a halo. While in this state, something resembling a Bounded Field will be created in a wide circumference around her. While this area has no effect on regular entities, any entity that is Divine or possesses even a sliver of Divinity will be continuously injured with the severity decided by the amount of Divinity that the entity possesses. In addition, any Magecraft or Psychic Ability utilizing "Divine Energy" or with a Divine property cannot pass through the field and will dissipate upon contact. Furthermore, Ryuuko is capable of creating constructs or emissions known as the Acheiropoieta of Atheism which are capable of permanently damaging or even outright killing a Divine entity or an entity possessing Divinity. She can also utilize her skill with Breathing and Walking in order to generate bursts of Magecraft from this style of Thaumaturgy without activating it; however, the effects are far weaker and can only affect minor gods or descendants of gods at best. * Silver Tongue Usurper Magic Circuits: '''An abnormal and unique form of Magic Circuits which is really more akin to a ''Magic Core'' instead of a proper network of Magic Circuits. Ryuuko's Magic Circuits are of a quality that exceed any previously known benchmarks due to the selective breeding that the Shirokami family engages in. Essentially, Ryuuko possesses a single Magic Circuit that resides in the core of her Soul which acts as a "seed" capable of replicating itself and spreading through her body like roots when she desires to cast a Spell, the number dependent on her needs at the time. These "roots" eventually return to the "seed" after Ryuuko has completed whatever Magecraft she needs to utilize. Because of this, it can be said that Ryuuko possesses "infinite Magic Circuits or just a single one." Since the Magic Circuits responds directly to her will and desires, she does not require an Incantation to cast Spells of any nature. Due to this ability, she was given the nickname "Snap Caster." * '''General Material Transmutation Magecraft: '''Ryuuko is capable of utilizing Reinforcement Magic to an extremely high degree of effectiveness as well as combine it with her '''Breathing and Walking techniques. Fourth Magic Ryuuko is the Fourth Magician, capable of using Typewriter (印字機, Injiki), the Fourth Magic (第四魔法, Daiyon Mahō). With the passing of the previous Shirokami family head, Ryuuko's inheritance of the Fourth Magic has made her the only person in the current world capable of performing its miracles. Although its exact domain is not fully understood, it is related to the "proofreading of the Akashic Records." The secret of the Fourth Magic lies in "protecting civilization" and its capabilities extend not only to altering and removing events that have occurred in the past, but also those that are occurring in the present and those that will occur in the future. Inserting events is also possible, but doing so creates an undesired reaction from the 「　」 and thus Ryuuko does not wish to step into that boundary. Activation In order to activate Typewriter, Ryuuko concentrates on the sky that is possibly in her reach and connects to the Root. Since the goal of the Fourth Magic is to protect the planet and mankind, the Counter Force remains idle despite the aberrant event that should not be occurring. Unless Ryuuko's desires or actions threaten the existence of the planet or may cause human extinction, she is not interrupted for the duration of utilizing the Fourth Magic. Once activated, Ryuuko's hair becomes stark white and she finds herself in a "space" of nothingness where all the entirety of All recorded by the Akashic Records is laid bare; however, Ryuuko cannot remain within this "space" for an indefinite amount of time lest she become unable to return. Altering Events For Ryuuko to alter an event, she must consider the butterfly effect that comes after doing so. If she were to act irresponsibly, there is no doubt that the Counter Force would immediately be galvanized into action. Because of this, Ryuuko is temporarily given "omniscience" by the Fourth Magic causing the Akashic Records to imprint All that it has recorded within Ryuuko's mind, fabricated as memories. Due to this, Ryuuko would normally experience the culmination of everything simultaneously and also lose her sense of self, but because of the nature of the Fourth Magic, Ryuuko, a part of "civilization" is protected as the Fourth Magic temporarily boosts her processing capabilities to beyond even that of the gods, allowing her to retain her "self" while correctly altering the event she had originally intended to alter. Burden Since the Fourth Magic deals with altering the Akashic Record itself, the Magician utilizing it must actually come into close proximity with the Root, making it a Magic equally as dangerous as it is powerful. In order for Ryuuko to alter an event, she must also alter a part of her "self." In order for her to remove an event, she must remove a part of her "self", and in order for her to add an event, she must add a part of her "self." Based on the extent of the event she is altering, Ryuuko must get ever closer to the Root, a risk that could cause her to completely lose her "self" and return to the origin of all things. For minor things like altering the trajectory of a Spell or attack, or perhaps even removing the event outright, something like removing some of her Od and returning it to the Root would suffice as removing a part of her "self." However, something large like rewriting the existence of something would require her to rewrite her entire "self" and grant her original "self" to the Root. Because of this, Ryuuko is not capable of utilizing the full extent of the Fourth Magic. Mystic Eyes of True Deicide As the heir apparent of the Shirokami family, Ryuuko possesses the Mystic Eyes of True Deicide. These Mystic Eyes serve no other purpose than to assist the user in killing entities that possess Divinity. Their capabilities are many, but they are unable to affect entities without Divinity, making them useless against regular adversaries. The Mystic Eyes are capable of allowing Ryuuko to instantly identify any entities which possess Divinity within a fifty kilometer radius of her position regardless of what kind of defenses or abilities they have, as well as show the shortest and most efficient path towards them without compromising her presence. In addition, Ryuuko is able to identify the amount of Divinity that the entities possess as well as their true nature. Furthermore, entities identified by this ability are unable to leave the fifty kilometer radius until Ryuuko either deactivates the ability or perishes. For entities that are within Ryuuko's field of vision, they are unable to utilize their abilities and Ryuuko can cause the concept of "death" to be inserted into the entity regardless of their nature. Because the concept of "death" inserted into the entity is not "death" itself, but rather the "nothingness" that was present before the genesis of the World or the Reverse Side of the World, regardless of what sort of god or descendant of a god the entity is, they will not be able to survive being "killed" by Ryuuko since their "death" would not simply "kill" them, but actualize the "death originating from nonexistence." Perhaps the ultimate ability of the Mystic Eyes of True Deicide is the ability to restrain entities that possess Divinity, the restraint becoming stronger the more Divinity the entity possesses. Furthermore, the Mystic Eyes are capable of distorting reality and causality to create weak points within entities possessing Divinity, even if they fundamentally cannot have any. It is because of this ability that no god or descendant of a god, regardless of how powerful they are, is capable of presenting any threat towards Ryuuko. Even if she was pitted against the "ultimate god of all gods with the strength to shatter even the Root itself", she would not be fazed in the slightest. If Primate Murder has the "absolute right of killing humans", then Ryuuko Shirokami would have the "absolute right of killing gods", earning her the title of "Divine Murder." Mystic Body of Deicide Since Ryuuko is a member of the Shirokami family, she possesses the Mystic Body of Deicide. It is a constitution that all members of the Shirokami family are born with due to their nature as natural-born god slayers. Although there are no real benefits in everyday life or activity, the true nature of the Mystic Body shines when confronting entities that possess Divinity. The effects of the Mystic Body of Deicide are simple but effective. Perhaps the most important ability is the immunity to any abilities or techniques originating from an entity that possesses even the slightest hint of Divinity. Regardless of the magnitude of the ability, Ryuuko cannot be affected by it so long as the source of the ability comes from an entity that possesses Divinity. In fact, this extends even to the aftermath of the result of such an ability. Even debris resulting from the usage of the ability or a weapon or object being manipulated by the possessor of said Divinity will harmlessly pass her by. Of course, both beneficial and detrimental abilities are negated, so Ryuuko cannot be aided or healed by any entity which possesses Divinity either. Furthermore, the Mystic Body automatically conceals Ryuuko's presence from any entity that possesses Divinity, meaning that they cannot perceive her in any way other than what is possible for normal humans and if they attempt to do so it would be as if she did not exist. The Mystic Eyes or other abilities of such entities are not able to bypass this ability of the Mystic Body due to the Mystic Body's ability of Immunity; however, if Ryuuko is in the entity's direct field of vision and attempting to perceive Ryuuko via regular means of sight not enhanced by any sort of ability, then they will be able to perceive her normally as the ability of Concealment cannot physically affect Ryuuko. Blasphemy Ryuuko's main weapon of choice is a katana that functions as a conceptual weapon passed down through the Shirokami family, given only to the head or heir apparent of the family. The weapon was created through the first head of the Shirokami family using the Fourth Magic to insert the event of the creation of the weapon through sacrificing what he had left of his existence. As a result, the weapon was born directly from the Root and cannot be destroyed by any objects or Magecraft. This katana has earned the name 'Blasphemy '(ブラスフェミー, Burassufēmī) though its original name was 'Heaven's Corpse '(天国の死体, Tengoku no Shitai). Although it is normally just an extremely sharp katana against normal opponents, the weapon shows its true colors when being used against an entity possessing Divinity. It is able to cleave through any entity regardless of it being an object, being, or Magecraft so long as it possesses Divinity or originates from a source possessing Divinity. Those that possess Divinity can never heal from injuries inflicted by the weapon, so it is said to have the ability to make the entirety of the "heavens" into a corpse. Trivia * Despite killing gods, Ryuuko actually does go visit the shrine every year. She thinks that the gods will fear her, so they'll just grant her wish anyway. * If Ryuuko weren't the heir apparent of the Shirokami family, she would want to become a pâtissier and open up her own bakery. Category:Female Category:Magi Category:Magus Category:The Seasonal Menu Category:Shirokami Category:Magician Category:A Warm Gust in Autumn Category:Female Characters